


你压到我头发了

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 架空城邦设定
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	你压到我头发了

德拉科•马尔福是个贵族，有个家族世代继承的伯爵称号。

他还是个慈善家，收养了一个父母双亡被姨妈一家虐待的可怜孩子，哈利•波特——为了表示对他的尊重，他也没有强势地把哈利的姓氏改为马尔福。

早晚的事儿。有人在酒桌边听见马尔福伯爵的好友潘西•帕金森小姐这么说了一句。

我们的侯伯爵有一头飘逸的金色长发，平时喜欢带着一根手杖，和他的父亲简直是从一个模子里刻出来的，一样的高贵，冷漠，生人勿近的气息隔着五百米都能感受到。

我们的慈善家很爱护自己的头发，平时总是把它们梳得顺顺滑滑，每周都要做好几次护理确保他的头发没有分叉。而且他也不喜欢在头发上戴任何的发饰，哪怕是一个发圈。

所以当人们发现马尔福伯爵的头发上出现了一个绿色的蝴蝶结时别提有多惊讶了。当然，这惊讶也比不过他手里牵着的那个少年——十五六岁大，瘦瘦小小，浑身脏兮兮的。

马尔福家族是一切秩序和礼仪的代表，他们最擅长的就是确保自己每一秒都是三百六十度挑不出错误的机器。衣服合身，假笑合适，谈吐也恰到好处，带着点儿贵族的高贵矜持。他们最讨厌的就是一切混乱，无秩序，脏兮兮的东西。就像伯爵手里牵着的那个男孩一样。

在人们震惊的时候，马尔福伯爵收养了一个少年的事儿也被广而告之，城民们在夸赞伯爵大人的善良之余也在八卦他收养少年的原因。

三年后。

如今的哈利•波特已经是个十八九岁的小伙子了，在马尔福庄园的三年里，他从瘦瘦小小变成瘦削，虽然还有点儿营养不良的样子但也不至于像从前一样，一副风一吹就要倒的样子。跟着伯爵的三年里，哈利多多少少也学会了些礼仪，正经起来也会被人们称为一个俊秀优雅的贵族少年。

而这个贵族少年的心里藏着一个小秘密。他喜欢他名义上的养父，实际上没比他大几岁的哥哥，德拉科•马尔福。但是他们要在一起简直是天方夜谭，哈利可不认为德拉科会对自己有任何的想法，他最近和潘西帕金森小姐正打得火热呢！

这个贵族少年的心里还揣着一个小计划。他要在晚上爬上马尔福伯爵的床，就算不能得到伯爵的心也要得到他的人。

你问为什么？当然是表白啊！为什么表白要用这种方式？因为这个贵族少年喜欢这样刺激冒险的事儿啊！

说干就干。

晚上的时候哈利悄悄潜入德拉科的房间，掀开被子就钻了进去。

脱下两人身上的碍事衣物，手指划过大腿内侧，手掌握住尚且沉睡的小伯爵。

哈利粉色的舌尖舔上手里的棒棒糖，吞食着手里的那一根法棍。上面没有糖霜，也没有巧克力，不过好在厨子制作这根法棍的时候格外用心，不管是用量还是形状都很完美，甚至还在法棍的前头做了一个凸起的设计，在顶上开了一个小洞。

在哈利给这根法棍刷上足够的糖浆后，它便变得亮晶晶的，顶上的小洞也渗出液体，有点儿腥气——或许是什么另类的奶酪吧。

一心二用。在哈利舔舐着法棍的时候，他的手指也伸进了一只蜂蜜袋子里。袋子被扎得紧紧的，哈利的手指没法从小孔中伸进去，他只能不断按压着孔洞旁边的褶皱，以期待孔洞放松一些，能让他把法棍伸进去蘸上点儿蜂蜜。

终于，哈利伸进了一根手指，在袋子里四处寻找蜂蜜，摸摸这儿，碰碰那儿，想要找到一块柔软的地方。在经过好一段时间的探寻后，他终于找到了一块柔软凹陷的地方，那儿也就是一颗栗子的大小，但是神奇的是每次哈利一按那儿，袋子里就有源源不断的蜂蜜流出来。当哈利觉得差不多的时候，他握着法棍，一手撑在床上，一手把法棍对准了袋子上的孔洞准备用法棍蘸些蜂蜜。

“你压到我头发了，哈利。”伯爵幽幽出声，看着被自己吓了一跳的哈利正手足无措地扒着被子往身上盖。

他一个翻身把少年压在下面。

“还有，第一次用这个姿势会很疼的。”伯爵停顿了一会，他的头发落在哈利脸上，痒痒的。

“而且，准备工作要做好。”

他的手指伸进蜂蜜袋子里。

德拉科•马尔福是个贵族，有个家族世代继承的伯爵称号。

他还是个慈善家，收养了一个父母双亡被姨妈一家虐待的可怜孩子，哈利•波特。

之后他将这个少年变成了自己的伴侣。

我就说嘛，改姓马尔福是早晚的事儿！酒桌旁的帕金森小姐得意地笑着。

事后。

“所以你喜欢我？”哈利窝在德拉科怀里，疑惑地问他，“那为什么你总是和帕金森小姐在一起？”

“我在问她有没有什么办法能让你爬上我的床。”

“那她说了什么？”

“她说维持现状，每天都去找她就好。”

“……哼。”哈利翻身。

“哈利。”

“干嘛。”

“你压到我头发了。”


End file.
